Noire
by only-s0rrow
Summary: Sebastian is one hell of a butler, we all know, but does he really have a heart? Ciel Phantomhive: a young man, owning a toy factory. Does love find its way to his heart? And this Frenchman.. who are they? SebbyxCiel, but that's for later, folks. ;3
1. Frenchmans' Arrival

The young boy turned his head, meeting an innocent gaze with the other man in the room. A slight tilt of the head came from the taller man, an evil smile running across his lips.

"Everything alright, young master?" His sweet British accent making him seem oh so innocent.

"Of course I am alright," Ciel frowned, crossing his thin arms over his chest protectively. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a bit tense is all, master." Sebastian took a pot of tea, taking a small cup. He poured the hot liquid into the golden cup, blinking at his reflection in the auburn color now in it.

Intimidating clicks came from the soles of his shoes, the room around the two dark and silent. Sebastian placed the tea set down on the table, picking up one of the cups in his careful fingers. "Here you go, master."

The young Phantomhive took the tea in his own hand, a bit of the steam fluttering in the surrounding air. "Thank you," Ciel muttered softly, his pale lips meeting the cup. Slowly, he placed the golden cup on his palm, glancing up at his butler with that deep blue eye.

The demon gave a light smile, bowing before him. "Anything else, young lord?"

"No, that will be all." He brought the tea back to his mouth, taking another sip.

"Very well." The man dressed in black nodded, leaving the set behind. He glided out of the room, softly closing the door with a tap.

Ciel looked to his side, folding one of his legs over the other. "Bloody fool.." he mumbled, his eyes now focused on the event unfolding outside. "Who are those men..?" the young master thought, consentrating hard.

Three men walked down the driveway, smug looks on all of their faces. One held a cigarette in his mouth, puffing smoke out of his slightly parted lips. They were dressed similarly: maroon shirts, black pants. Two wore hats, one sporting a vest. These men were not at all fimiliar.

"Frenchmen?" Ciel asked to himself, getting up to pull the string, summoning Sebastian back to him.

Moments later a knock came at the front door, the black butler just approaching. He sighed, placing a gloved hand over one of his crimson eyes. "Would you like me to-"

"No," the smaller boy chirped quickly, his face calm, "They are unwanted guests."

The demon butler blinked, then started to form a smirk. "I will get rid of them immediately."


	2. Dessert, Please

A few knocks came, the blond men staring up at the large wooden doors above. They exchanged glances, one swallowing deeply. They were obviously nervous, a new sense of fear rushing over them as they hear soft footstep from behind the doors.

"Are you sure we should be doin' this, Gary?" The cigarette man spoke, his words shaking. He gulped again, his adams apple jutting out painfully far.

The vested Frenchman turned around, his brown locks slightly sweaty. "Of courze!" He yelled, the crisp air making his voice travel, he silliness of his accent enunciated, "We 'ave been planning this invazeon for what zeems like yearz! Ve 're not goin' to chicken out now!"

The last man gripped the wall, listening as the footsteps got closer. Everything seemed to become dark, a wave of cool air rushing at them as the door opened. Sebastian peeked from around the door, his signature smile plastered across his lips.

"Welcome gentlemen," the butler bowed, holding an arm across his chest, "What is your business here today?"

"N-no planing your zilly gamez! We are 'ere to kill ze brat!" 'Gary' whipped out a pistol, pointing it at Sebastian, who held a content smile.

"Now, why would you want to do that? The young master has not done anything to upset you, has he?" The Frenchman stepped back as the taller man took off one of his white gloves with his teeth, laying it on the ground carefully. The other two men behind Gary blinked rapidly, running away down the driveway, their hand flailing in the air. Like a pair of headless chickens, their legs carried them every which way. Eventually, there was nothing more than two dots.

Gary turned around, noticing his two helpers had bailed on him. "Bastardz!" He yelled, returning his gaze to the Brit.

Sebastian took the mans collar in his hand, his lips parting. "I will have to speak with the young lord later. He cannot go around harassing people, or.." The butler held the Frenchman in his grasp tightly, his finger gripping the pistol for himself, "Or they will all come after him such as you."

In one swift movement, Gary was sent to the ground, his behind meeting the hard dirt. Sebastian held the pistol upside down, taking the bullets out. He threw the gun aside, holding four bullets between his fingers. A devilish smirk appeared on his face, his hand traveling almost behind his head. "Pistols are old fashion, although they do appear to be stronger than they used to be. I have been shot before by one such as this." His red eyes narrowed, an even more evil aura coming out from him.

The Frenchman blinked, his eyes widening. "You 'ave.. you 'ave been shot before..?"

"Precisely." The taller man tilted his head, his other hand coming up to graze the lead gently with his fingertips. "If I could not take a simple bullet for my master, what kind of butler would I be?"

With one quick movement, all four bullets were thrown in Gary's body. They landed in all different places: one in between his eyes, another hitting his leg. Splatters of blood painted the grass close behind the Frenchman, Sebastian's shoes tapping as they walked down the stairs. His gloved hand came up to his face, a fingertip running over a small blood splatter on his cheek. "Oh my," the demon sighed, rubbing the crimson off his face, "It seems I have made quite a mess." The man smirked, giving a small lick to his now stained glove.

A bell rang from the large mansion, the young master requesting his butlers assistance once again. Sebastian sighed softly, folding both his gloves neatly into a pile while walking back in the house, locking the doors behind him. He quickly grabbed new gloves, slipping them on as he made his way back to Ciel's room. The man opened the door, smiling at his master. "The problem has been taken care of. Two of the men ran away, and I do not believe they will be coming back any time soon."

"Good, Sebastian." The young boy kept a palm to his cheek, staring at the bored game in front of him, "Very good." He looked over at the older man, his eye calm. "May you get me dessert now?"

"Very well," he turned around, still smiling at the ground, a small smear of blood still staining his cheek "Tonight's dessert is a peach cobbler with our homemade ice cream."


	3. Is this a nightmare!

The darkness of night slowly overcastted the light of day, leaving behind a trail of purple in the sky above. The small Phantomhive placed a hand to his upper lip, his eye closing as a soft yawn came forth. Quiet creaks came from the floorboards as Ciel stood, walking to the door. He opened it, making his way down to his room tiredly. "Sebastian," his voice rang, "Come change me. I am ready to go to sleep."

A few moments later, his butler waltzed through the wooden frames of the door, his hands flattening his vest. "Yes, my young master?"

".. Did you not hear me?"

"I did not, my lord."

He sighed, putting his arms out to his sides. "Dress me. I am going to sleep."

Sebastian nodded, a smile dressing his face nicely. "As you wish, my young master."

The demon took a black button in his gloved fingertips, pushing it out with his thumbs. Soon, the silky blue cloth fell to the floor, a light click when the hard button met the ground.

"Do not make this so dramatic," Ciel ordered, his eyebrows pointing inwards, "This is not one of those Italian soap operas."

"I understand, you master, but I will have to deny your request."

The Phantomhive's eye widened slightly, a blush painting his cheeks out of pure anger. "What? You cannot deny my orders! Remember the contract?"

"Oh, young master," the man dressed in black chuckled, his devilish smirk forming, "That has nothing to do with this. I am simply getting you dressed to sleep. If I could not preform that task.." Sebastian drifted off his sentence, leaning closer, causing Ciel to back away. His lips parting, blowing a wave of warm air into the younger man's ear. As he did this, he whispered: "What kind of a butler would I be?"

"A horrid one, now get!" He leaned back, placing both palms to his butler's shoulders, pushing his body backwards. "This is in no way pleasureable!"

"Young master, you are not old enough to know how this is _going _to feel. I would not expect you to understand how this will end quite yet."

Ciel jerked, his teeth gritting against each other. Small whimpers came from his lips as his pants dropped to the floor, his pale legs becoming mixed with the dressed black ones.

The butler's careful lips traveled to the other's neck, light kisses trailing down. He stopped at the nape, his tounge replacing the pair of lips on the skin. A desperate moan escaped the young master, his knees pointing up toward the ceiling. Sebastian set his victiums body on the bed, the dark fabric crinkling around him. There was nothing wrong with this, Sebastian thought. It wasn't like he was going to hurt him; only make it so the small Phantomhive could not walk properly the next day. No harm done there.

The demon's hand made its way down Ciel's thin leg, cupping his rear end in his palm.

The young lord jumped, his back arching ever so slightly. His eye was half closed, the other still covered by the eye patch. Sebastian frowned, his other hand fingering the string behind the smaller boy's head. "This will not do," he spoke softly, one of his enchanting crimson eyes closed, "Your eye patch is in the way, master. I cannot see your face with it on you." Sebastian licked at the pale skin before him, a shiver rushing up Ciel's spine. The taller man hooked his finger onto the eye patch, ripping it off him in one movement. The black butler left a light kiss on the other man's cheek, running both his hands up his body. Raw emotion struck Ciel as his chest moved up and down, sucking in air like a love struck animal. He didn't know what to think; how to react. He _was_ only twelve.

With a slight tilt of the head, the young master's eyes flickered open, getting used to the light and bringing his arms sluggishly around Sebastian's shoulders.

The demon looked down at him, his signature smile on. A slow movement happened, meeting their foreheads. Then a kiss. Just a soft kiss, but none the less, a kiss. Ciel's cheeks revealed a clean shade of pink, his skin now rosy.

The space were the young Phantomhive's heart should lay was warm. There hadn't been this feeling in his chest ever before. That locked space behind his ribs pounded, causing the lord's lips to work faster, Sebastian's top lip covering the other's.

A shy, wet muscle crawled out from behind a pair of teeth. The man still covered in black's tounge flicked at Ciel's, waiting for a reaction.

The young master drew in a sharp breath, a gasp almost, but not scared.

"_So this is what love feels like..?"_

Ciel closed his eyes, sucking at Sebastian's tounge with a long moan.

"Young master," the butler held his lips to the pair in front of him, his voice slowly becoming faded, "Young master, do wake up."

The Phantomhive's eye snapped open, focusing on the image before him. He was in the room he was in earlier! There was the chair, and the desk, the paintings, and his butler. A soft chuckle came from the demon's throat, his head tilting. "What _were _you dreaming about, my lord?"

Ciel's eye widened, a hand quickly covering his face in embarrassment. "None of your concern," he lied, sighing heavily.

"Are you certain, young master? I seems as though something is bothering you."

"I am fine, just bring me to my chamber. I am read to sleep."

Sebastian smiled then bowed his head toward the ground. "Yes, my young lord." He stood, picking up the Phantomhive in his arms. Ciel was not at all heavy, nor cold. He was actually quite hot for whatever reason.

The dark demon opened his master's bedroom door, just like in the dream. He placed the small man on the bed, having him stand. The gray haired boy stretched his arms out either side as he stood, Sebastian quickly dressing him.

After he was finished, the taller man tapped on the other's shoulder, signaling him to lay down.

Ciel did so, placing his eye patch on the table next to the large bed.

"Anything else, my lord?"

"No, that is all, thank you." Ciel yawned, pulling the covers over his shoulders.

The butler nodded, closing the door after saying a quiet 'good night'.

The young lord closed his eyes, sighing again gently into the air.

"_So that is what love feels like.. Hm.."_


End file.
